twilightsagafandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Twihard-fanpire/Grace's story Chapter 10 (Twihard-fanpire fanfiction)
Once again, this is just fanfiction, written truly for fun and no harm was meant in the creation of it. This is chapter 10 of my fanfiction, so be sure to read chapters 1-9 plus the preface if you haven't already. Hope you enjoy this but please, refrain from leaving hate mail. Enjoy! :) 10. Fire Grace Warmth. There was a light heat spreading through me and at first I thought it was because I was still with Seth in my room like I had been this morning. I brought the memory closer but knew that it couldn’t be true, we had gone out and met people, I was sure of that, but after waving at Seth as I pulled out of the Cullen’s driveway, I remembered nothing. The heat grew, becoming slightly uncomfortable as I lay wherever I was. I tried to open my eyes and look around, but the lids were so heavy and I gave up quickly. Hotter now. Why wasn’t the heat letting up? Along with the increasingly uncomfortable heat there was an almost weighed down quality to my body that was keeping me from being able to move or speak. It was odd and made me feel like I was being smothered by a heavy electric blanket. The heat kept growing and growing with still no sign of me being able to speak. At this point, I wanted to scream. Did no one else see the flames that were clearly engulfing me? I had never experienced anything so warm and had no idea that anything could be so warm and manage to keep getting hotter. Though I could not move due to the unknown weight, I could feel most of my body, except for below my waist. ''How odd, ''I thought, but that thought was quickly thrown away, replaced by my want and need to get out of the fire that was turning me into burnt toast. Another short blurb of thoughts popped into my mind. ''Did I die? Is this hell? What did I do to deserve this? ''But like my previous thought, they were all discarded because my mind was more focused on the fire. I wanted to die. To never have been born so I couldn’t feel the pain. It was hotter than the sun; I was slowly being charred alive. I now knew for sure that I was alive, however briefly that was going to be, because I could now hear the ferocious beating of my heart. The moment of heat seemed endless, dragging on forever, as it incinerated every inch of my body, including below my waist, which seemed to have somehow reconnected to the rest of me. I heard breathing in the room wherever I was and wanted to desperately ask them to just kill me already. Whatever I had done, I just wanted this to be over, to be put out of my unimaginable misery. As time went on, I oddly felt stronger, though I was still being burned to pieces, and the weight was lifted off of me. I experimentally twitched my finger to see if I was no longer paralyzed. Wrong decision. Though the movement was small, it caused what I had been keeping in because of the weight to flow out in an uncontrollable stream. I screamed at the top of my lungs, a long, bloodcurdling wail that hardly summed up the pain I was going through. If I could have screamed one hundred times louder and one hundred times longer, that might have only started to cover the inconceivable pain I was enduring. I heard two shocked intakes of air and sudden pressure on the inside of my hand and arm. Without opening my eyes, I knew who they belonged to. I could not feel his warmth or the coolness of the other that seized my free hand, but I knew that Seth was with me. I wrenched open my eyes, forcing myself to try to look around and see him. His face was twisted into agony as he clutched my hand. “Kill me,” I screeched as I stared him in the eyes with a crazed look, “Please, kill me.” The effort was too much and I passed out. Somehow, I still managed to feel the searing heat although the outside world was blank. The heat started to slowly recede from different parts of my body, increasing in intensity as it left towards my raging heart. The outside world started to come into focus again, though I only heart one set of worried breathing matched with a beating heart. Fire still seething and growing as it retreated to my heart, I tried to stay as still as possible, not wanting another scream to shatter the air. Why wasn’t I dead? The fire was now hotter than I ever imagined, remaining only in my abdomen and throat, and my heart, already pounding in a desperate frenzy, sped up. I heard another shocked intake of air come from Seth who must have been the one in the room. I heard him cross the few feet of space between us as he went to stand next to me on my bonfire pit. He grabbed my hand, rubbing his thumb in what were supposed to be soothing circles on the back of my hand. It would have been nice, if not for the fact that the intense flames were still consuming me. “It’s almost over,” he murmured in a tormented voice. I didn’t dare move, not wanting to burst his eardrums with the scream that would follow. He was right about the fire, it did start to subside towards my heart. I heard faint footsteps and breathing of two other people join Seth. ''Did they come to watch the show? '' I thought acidly. My thoughts were soon returned to the all-consuming fire that was now causing my heart to beat faster, even more so than before. My heart seemed to give up as the flames entered it; it only thumped five more times before it spluttered to a stop. Thinking I was dead, although I had heard Seth’s voice and saw his face, I opened my eyes, looking for the fiery pits of hell that I had seemed to go through. The scene was not at all as I had expected and I took in a sudden breath of air as I took in my surroundings. Category:Blog posts